


Ever After

by DeviousPeep



Category: Aladdin - All Media Types, Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Puss in Boots - All Media Types, Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Wikia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPeep/pseuds/DeviousPeep
Summary: Upon waking up from the sleeping curse she was put under, Princess Aurora adjusts to all the sudden changes in her life, while she remains oblivious to those plotting against her, seeking to wreck that happy ending she has worked so hard to obtain.





	Ever After

"Heeyah!" calls out the handsome Prince Phillip, on top of his malevolent steed, who gallops along an open, dirt road, until he makes his way to an old, stone tower. It appears abandoned, having not been touched for sometime. Upon approaching said structure, Phillip has his horse halt so he may get off, and he looks up for a moment, at the height of the tower, and says to himself, "Soon..." He proceeds to enter, and makes his way up the long and tall spiral staircase, which does take quite some time, but it was all worth it. Though out of a breath, Prince Phillip has been met with what he came for, and that is his sleeping beauty of a bride-to-be. Princess Aurora lies in a glass-made coffin, under a sleeping curse cast on her by an evil sorceress, Maleficent. Upon lifting the top, Phillip is now able to lean in to his dear fiancée and do what he has been wanting to do for the longest time: plant a kiss on her rosy-red lips. And that was all that needed to be done, for waves of magic are spread through the air, and Aurora awakens, letting out a gasp. As she comes to, she turns to Phillip, recognizes him and says, "I told you not to come after me." Despite this, she is not unhappy to see him, and pulls him in close to kiss once more. The two happily smile at one another, but Phillip's begins to fade away. Aurora notices this, and questions what is wrong, so Phillip begins to explain how since she was cursed, war has broken out between the kingdoms of Fairytale Land; this is no longer peace, well... _anywhere_. "How could such a thing have happened?!" the Princess questions, to which Phillip reveals the her father, King Stefan, was never the same since Aurora's cursing, and that he started to make some of the not-so-best decisions. "Well what is of him now?" she asks, to which Phillip bluntly replies, "Hanged." Aurora gasps, and Phillip goes on that his people turned on him, and one day stormed the palace. Since then, he has been ruling in his would've-been-father-in-law's place, and leading the kingdom as best he could. "But now you're awake, and we can rule together," Phillip exclaims, smiling. Aurora smiles as well, though a bit hesitantly.

Flashback to an unspecified amount of time before; Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip walk through the Royal Palace that is their home. Their arms are entwined, and they watch out the many windows of said home at the beautiful kingdom that is theirs, or more specifically, _will be_ theirs once marrying, for both Aurora and Phillip's parents will step down from their throne, making way for their children to unite the kingdom's into one; however, little did they know what the future had in store for them. Aurora's parents, King Stefan and Queen Leah, soon meet with the young couple, with the look of fear in their eyes. "Mother, Father, what is it?" Aurora asks, having dropped the smile that covered her face and now replaced it with the same expression as her parents'. "It's Maleficent," the Queen exclaims. "We've... well we've received a message from one of her ravens..." Stefan adds, going on to reveal the Mistress of all Evil's intentions of going through with her revenge. Aurora gasps, and Phillip draws his sword, exclaiming, "Not if I have anything to do with it." Leah shakes her head though, telling her future son-in-law that she has seen Maleficent in action, and that she would simply roast him. "Aurora has to go into hiding," Stefan declares, going on to say, "and I know exactly who can help us."

Standing from the balcony of the Royal Palace, back in the present day, a short, brunette woman, dressed in a fancy blue dress that specially shows off her cleavage watches; most know her as the Blue Fairy, but to her close ones - Meriwether. She looks out, and after sometime of seeing nothing, she sees something; coming towards the palace is Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, riding atop Phillip's noble steed. Meriwether gasps, not believing what she sees. "They're back!" she exclaims, as she begins running through the palace shouting said words, all the while her boobs bounce up and down in the process. (Yes, they _are_ real!) Meriwether rallies up all those of the palace; it's workers and residents, and they all make their way to the front steps as the royal couple approach. "Easy, Rocinante," Phillip exclaims, and the horse comes to a stop. The Prince hops off first, and then helps Aurora down, who looks to see all of her old friends and servants. Meriwether pushes her way through the crowd so she may be the first to give the Princess a hug, and the two soon embrace; tears form in both of their eyes. "I'm so sorry," Meriwether exclaims, "It was my job to protect you from that wretched bitch- I mean witch, well, yeah bitch; you know what I mean." Aurora wipes away the tears and smiles, stating that it was not her fault. "Aurora!" calls out the voice of an Italian female, and the Princess turns to see none other than her best friend, Princess Snow White of the neighboring kingdom, and of course, the two women embrace in a hug as well. These were the kind of moments that needed cherishing, but too bad not everyone could enjoy them...

Through a crystal ball, up in what is known to be the Forbidden Fortress, the Mistress of all Evil, Maleficent watches as Aurora throughout all her heartfelt reunions. She is enraged, baffled, and utterly humiliated that she has failed once more. " _RUMPLESTILTSKIN!_ " she screams at the top of her lungs, and not too long after, the measly imp appears in a puff of smoke, exclaiming in his signature, eerie voice, "You called?" Maleficent stands from her throne, staff in her hand, as she paces back and forth, still infuriated, and begins screaming at him that he promised the sleeping curse would work, that it would solve all her problems. "And did it not?" Rumple questions, going on to point out that it _did_ do just as he promised... just not permanently. This doesn't please Maleficent, who begins blowing smoke from her nose, hinting that she is prepared to 'dragon up'. "Uh-uh-uh," Rumple exclaims, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." However, Maleficent doesn't buy whatever it is Rumple is trying to sell; she believes he is all bark and no bite. With that, the beautiful brunette who was once standing in her all-black attire changes into a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon. She proceeds to blast Rumplestiltskin with her firey breath, but is shocked to see that he is left completely unphased; not a single burn. Rumple wickedly smiles, exclaiming, "I suppose we should chat another time," and with that, he snaps his fingers, magically causing Maleficent's wings to clip together, causing immense pain for the beast. He then poofs away in a cloud of smoke, and Maleficent transforms back into a human, totally unnerved.

Unnerved, but in flashbacks, Maleficent is seen working magic, as she stands at a table of potions, mixing together the ingredients needed for the infamous sleeping curse. She mumbles to herself her hate for the royal family, but that she will soon have her revenge. From thin air, she forms the spindle of a spinning wheel, and proceeds to dip it in the potion which will put the Princess in an everlasting sleep. She smiles at this, and pockets the spindle, then proceeding to turn into a dragon and fly away from the Forbidden Fortress, and on her way to the royal's.<br>  
Meanwhile, at said Royal Palace, the Queen and King introduce Aurora and Phillip to the Blue Fairy, Meriwether. "And you promise no harm will come to her?" Leah questions for what must have been the twentieth time, and once again, the Fairy confirms. "Never under my care has anyone been harmed," Meriwether replies as she is seen looking around in circles and in the sleeves of her dress. "Um, is something the matter?" Phillip asks, to which the Fairy replies she appears to have lost her wand. Aurora, Phillip, and Leah each look at Stefan, appearing unsure about this arrangement. However, none have enough time to argue, for the sounds of a dragon Maleficent is heard in the not-so-far-away distance.

In the same room the royals stood in flashback, Aurora stands in the present day. She brushes her hair in front of a mirror, humming the song _Once Upon a Dream_ , but is soon interrupted by the arrival of Prince Phillip. She smiles at him, quite genuinely, and he does so as well, though not as much. He reveals to have brought a gift for her, thus arousing her curiosity. "I would like you to meet your new personal guard, Puss in Boots." Phillip proceeds to make way for what Aurora expected to be a tall, buff man, but instead was a, well, cat. "Is this suppose to be a joke?" Aurora asks, a bit confused. "Aye, watch it with the racism," Puss exclaims. Phillip reveals that Puss is said to be the most well trained fighter in all of Fairytale Land, though Aurora is still unsure; "But he's a cat." "And you're a racist slag," Puss retaliates. Aurora gasps, and turns to her husband-to-be, ordering that Puss be sent elsewhere; she adds that she doesn't even need a guard, and that even if she did, she has him. Phillip assures Aurora that it's better this way though, something she finds off about him. "Just try it out for a while, okay?" "I guess..." the Princess replies, unsure, and now a bit suspicious. Phillip smiles, and leave the room. As he walks down the palace halls, Snow watches him from around the corner; the two make eye contact. He does not appear too pleased to see her, whereas she gives him a devious smile.

And down those same halls, but back into the past, Aurora has taken Meriwether's hand, and the two gals run as Maleficent nears.<br> Meanwhile, Queen Leah and King Stefan ready the palace guards to get the canons ready to be fired. As the Mistress of all Evil gets closer and closer, Stefan gives the command, but each fire misses, and Maleficent flies through the glassed windows of the palace, and breathes fire on the dozen guards who were to protect the royal couple.<br>  
Aurora and Meriwether make their way through a secret passage way in the palace, and start making their way down flights of stairs.<br>  
Maleficent un-dragons before the Queen and King, who coward in the corner; she demands Aurora's location. Though in fear, Leah hisses that they'll never tell, but that all she needs to know is that she has failed once more. Maleficent doesn't reply, but instead thinks for a moment. She poofs up the spindle that was meant for Aurora, and begins contemplating; she soon makes her decision. "No, no, I need your fate sealed." Stefan and Leah appear confused, but not for long, as Maleficent breathes fire on the Queen, causing her Majesty to burn to death, screaming in pain. Stefan is unable to do anything but watch, in tears, as his one true love dies at the hands of the woman who has caused the most trouble in their lives. "You will pay for this, you wretched bitch," Stefan hisses between tears. Maleficent smiles, but exclaims sarcastically that he is to let her know when that time has come. With that, she dragons-up, and begins flying through the castle in search of Aurora.<br>  
What Maleficent has yet to figure out though is that she has already failed, for Aurora and Meriwether have escaped through the secret tunnels, and are now ways away, and making their way deep into the forests.<br>  
Enraged about not being able to find the princess, dragon Maleficent stands atop the Royal Palace, and blasts a firey breath.

A small candle is lit in what was before darkness in the Dark Castle, and home that is of Rumplestiltskin. A beautiful brunette is seen as she quietly tiptoes across the cold, stone ground, and to the front door of the gigantic building. Belle is her name, and she works as a maid for the Dark One, but is also his captive. She gets close, oh so close to escaping her beastly master, but before having a chance to exit in the midsts of the night, each candle this is available to light the castle flickers on, and Rumplestiltskin makes his way down a flight of stairs. "And where do you think you're going?" he questions, smiling at the fact that he's outsmarted her. "I was just, uh, going-" "You were going to try to run away. Now, now dearie, didn't your learn your lesson the first time?" And with the snap of his fingers, Belle the ground beneath Belle collapses enough to where she's stuck half way in. She tries to fight her way out, and begins begging for the Dark One's mercy; she admits that she was just scared. "And why is that, dearie?" he asks, pointing out that he has never once harmed her. "But I've seen the things you do to people," Belle exclaims, now in tears, "You're a monster!" "And what? You thought you could easily run away from this monster? For someone who spends all her spare time reading, you're quite stupid, my dear." Belle doesn't bother defending herself, but instead continues to cry. Seeing this, Rumple rolls his eyes, and decides to take pity on her. "I won't kill you," he exclaims, "especially when good help is so hard to find." Belle starts to control her tears, and is quite surprised to learn this. However, Rumple exclaims that this is in fact her last chance. He promises that so long as she remain loyal, she will remain perfectly fine. Belle is extremely grateful, and Rumple raises his hand, bringing the brunette back above ground. He motions she go on up to bed, which she nods and starts doing so. However, she stops and turns to him; she brings up that he seems to have been doing quite a bit of associating with Maleficent as of the late, and so she questions what exactly his plans are. He smiles at this, "Oh, my dear Belle, Maleficent is _nothing_ when it comes to the grand scheme of things. She's simply a pawn, whose hate for Princess Aurora and her family makes great use to me." "I... I don't understand," Belle replies, to which Rumple smiles even more, exclaiming that of course she doesn't. He goes on to say that Aurora plays a key role in his potential future, and that he just has a bit of work to do... but that he does have some insider help. Belle is even more confused.

Still nighttime, Aurora walks through the halls of her palace, alone, carrying with her but a single candle to guide her. She can't seem to shake the feel that something isn't right. She comes across her parents' portrait of when they were first married, and a small smile comes across her face. This doesn't last though, for she is suddenly interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She jumps, and turns to see that it's nothing but a palace servant. However, this servant is different from the rest. Instead of wearing a smile across his face to greet the Princess, he simply has a ghostly expression. "Um, can I help you?" Aurora asks, confused. "Get out..." the servant exclaims. Aurora's confused; "What?" "Get out. Go. Now. While you still can. The darkness is spreading and you are in danger," but before the servant can continue any longer, the two are found by a set of guards, who each grab the servant by one arm. Prince Phillip makes himself present, and orders that the servant be arrested immediately. "Wait," Aurora argues, "he was trying to tell me something." "He's insane," Phillip replies, going on to say that he snapped recently and they've been searching for him for days. Aurora can't help but not believe her fiancé. She's sensed something has been off ever since she was awoken, and as she watches the servant be carried away, kicking and screaming, she asks Phillip for his name. "He's from Agrabah," Phillip replies, "goes by Aladdin." "Aladdin..." Aurora whispers to herself.

Later in the evening, once Aurora has gone off to sleep, Phillip stands at the balcony of the castle, drinking a glass of wine as he does so. He is soon met by none other than Snow White, who has a glass of her own. "What are you doing here?" he questions, sounding a bit disgusted. "Oh, was just having an evening stroll, yunno? Thought I'd check up on you." "Yes, well, I don't need any checking up, so you may go now." Snow chuckles, and proceeds to ask, "So are you going to tell Aurora?" Phillip turns to Snow, for the first time throughout this conversation, and proceeds to strike her. Snow is caught off guard, and she grasps her now red cheek. "You listen to me, you filthy little slag," Phillip exclaims, "whatever may or may not have happened while Aurora was cursed will remain unsaid. I could have you beheaded, but you are my fiancée's best friend, and I respect her enough to spare you." "You didn't seem to respect her much not even a week ago. And yunno what? I know that's not all that she's being kept in the dark about." "You know nothing," Phillip declares, now enraged. "Oh don't I?" Snow questions, going on to say she knows more than what she lets on about. "Leave. Now." Phillip demands. Snow simply smiles, "It was nice chatting with you," and with that, she walks away. Phillip continues to look over the balcony; he goes to have another sip of wine, but instead throws the glass against the wall, shattering it...


End file.
